Lost in the Spotlight
by Pucktastic
Summary: Broadway: every singers dream! The story of how local coffee shop baristas and nobodies try to climb the ladder of success in New York City. Will they make it big or forever be in shadows. A Romantic Comedy with fluff mixed in as well! Finn/Puck slash.
1. Chapter 1

Hello all! I have recently come across the Finn/Puck pairing and have fallen completely for it. Unfortunately there is not enough of these fics out here so, I thought I would add one to it. Please let me know what you think.

Also a HUGE thank you to flyingsoftly and Amorelle for putting up with me and my antics during this entire process! I Love You!

Thank You for Reading!

Noah groaned and glared at his alarm clock that had decided to make itself useful and go off at the correct time. He rolled out of bed to turn off the blaring sound, ignoring the thumping on the wall from next door. He dragged his feet into the bathroom and turned on the shower to and get the lukewarm water to start circulating as he brushed his teeth. He spat out the mint foam and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before wiping it on his black and grey plaid pajama pants. He rolled his eyes and turned on the little radio so that is was loud enough to cover the sounds of the couple next door enjoying each other's company just a little too much and a little too loudly in the bathroom next to his, but not loud enough that he would receive a noise complaint. The water was just above freezing when Noah stepped into the spray and shuddered as he quickly washed his body and Mohawk, which he still hasn't shaved off even though his manager, Mercedes, has told him countless times that it went out of fashion years ago. Less than three minutes later he was walking down the hall back into his bedroom, trying to warm up his lean body in his very cold apartment. He threw on a thick black long sleeved shirt, followed by his uniform black polo shirt, which he tucked into his khaki pants before fixing his collar, wrapping his scarf around his neck and making sure that his beanie was snug over his ears. His feet found his way into his non slip shoes as he slid his wallet, cell phone and keys in his front pockets. He grabbed his black peacoat, and in turn checked that his gloves were still in the pockets before walking out of his room , hearing the locks latch into position, testing it to make sure it was locked properly, before making his way into the common area of the apartment, and out of the main door, into the even colder stairwell.

The icy blast of air hit Noah in the face as he opened the peeling green door and he buried his head further into his jacket and muttered, "Damn It!" before turning the corner at the end of the block and heading down into the subway. Going down the mostly empty stairs, he got out his iPod and stuck the headphones into his ears and grabbed his MTA metro card out of his wallet so that he can get through the turnstiles quickly. There was one good thing about opening at work, and that was that it was so early that the subway system was mostly empty. He made his way down the stairs and headed toward the platform nodding his head along with the beat of the music flowing through his ears. He leaned against the curved wall until the correct train arrived and stopped for the brief moment to let him embark into the car. He made himself as comfortable as he could in the seat facing the side and thought about all the things that the day could bring him as he watched the station start to blur into the darkness of the tunnel. Luckily the train had jolted when it stopped at the next station, which Noah was glad for since he had fallen into a light slumber without realizing. He shook his head and stood up, grabbing onto the handle to help keep his balance as the train started to move again. 'Can't fall asleep if I'm standing up now can I?' Puck thought to himself. His iPod played a few more songs before his train came to a complete stop at the Times Square 42 Street Station, where he got off and headed toward the exit of the platform to walk up the stairs onto the streets above him. He quickened his pace, as his subway car started to move out of the station thus causing a lot of cold air to blast around him, and turned the corner to get to the stairs. It somehow seemed to have gotten colder as the morning went on. It took Noah all the strength he had no to turn around and get back on the subway and to continue down the street towards his place of work.

When he got closer to the store he saw his best friend Rachel Berry waiting outside, trying to keep herself warm. Her eyes lit up as her eyes landed on his manly frame. "Noah! Thank God! I have been standing here for a good ten minutes, and you know it's going to be Mercedes opening today, and even though I know the three of us are the best opening team, she is just always late arriving and with it being winter in this city, and almost five o clock in the morning, being able to go inside would be an amazing idea. " Puck chuckled at his best friend and draped his arm around her shoulders. "

Rachel! Calm down. She will be here any minute."

Rachel leaned into him trying to get warmer. "Noah, I would appreciate it if you would just let me whine and pout to you."

"So I'm gonna take a guess and say that you didn't get the call back then?" He said into her hair.

She looked up at him, "What? How? Noah! What! How did you know that."

"Because well, One, you're here today and not practicing your ass off, and Second, you're in your cuddly mood, which clearly means that something is bothering you, usually over an audition, but that you're sort of ok with it since it is just a chorus position."

"That is just creepy Noah Puckerman, just creepy."

Noah laughed at her, "That is a reason, you call me your best friend!"

"Yeah, Yeah I know…"

Rachel and Noah just chit chatted about monologues and audition songs that they have been working on until Mercedes, in all of her glory, came bounding down the block. "My bad you guys, I had to literally beat down the blonde bitch who just wouldn't get out of my way." She said as she unlocked the door. "Ok guys, we have twenty minutes before I am forced to open the doors for the entire world, so Rachel if you can get all the pastries ready and Puck, load the coffee machines and check the cup stocks, I'm going to clean."

Noah nodded and Rachel smiled. "The BEST Opening Team is already hard at work!" she giggled, causing Mercedes to laugh. "Hey Puck!"

"What Mercedes?" He called back with his head in the espresso machine, trying to figure out, why no one ever cleans it.

"I hung out with Finn last night…and I sort of maybe brought you up."

Puck's head shot out of the machine and he looked at her with wide eyes. "Uhh…what do you mean….how?"

"Well we went out to the bar last night and we got talking about work and I know that he has been looking for somebody to date, so I casually brought up names of some of my gays, and his eyes perked up, when 'my boy Puck with the mohawk at work came up'" she said smiling.

"What makes you think that I have any interest in him." Puck said defensively.

Rachel snorted as Mercedes stopped what she was doing and spun around with her hand on her hip. "Oh do NOT even go there PUCK, you _know_ that you drool over him every time he comes in…don't _even_ deny it."

"And the fact that you have all of his coffee choices memorized for the different days of the week, what he has when he is with certain people and what he orders when he wears that special coat." Rachel interjected, ignoring the fact that Puck was glaring daggers into her.

"My case is rested." Mercedes said smirking, as she went back to cleaning.

The rest of the morning went by as usual, they were quiet in the store for the first forty five minutes, then they all dealt with the rush, with relatively no problems, except for running out of the new polar bear cookies, and then once the rush died down, they would be quiet again, before they had the mid afternoon shopping rush. Noah smiled when he saw the familiar face walk through the door.

Opening the door, Finn entered the Starbucks he has begun to think as his own, with his friend from home at his side, he walked up to the counter to order the drinks that they had been craving all morning. He walked in waved to Mercedes who was on the phone probably ordering new pastries for the next shipment. His eyes lit up as he saw Puck, who apparently was playing for the same team as him, according to Mercedes, and well Mercedes knows all, so he took her word for it. He leaned over to Kurt and whispered, "That's him" and proceeded to smile and look at the boy who made the mohawk work, Kurt elbowed him in the ribs slightly. "Well then you need to stop drooling like he's a piece of meat, even though, I wouldn't mind sinking my teeth into that!" Kurt said quietly. "Back off, I saw him first" Finn bit back playfully, as he rubbed the spot where he got elbowed with his palm.

Puck saw the two boys enter and start whispering things into the other's ear. 'Great, now Mercedes let my crush slip when he was already seeing someone, and now they're making jokes about the poor lovesick boy' Puck thought to himself, making his good mood deplete to nothing. He pushed the already-made Grande Green Tea Frappachino, with an extra scoop of green tea powder, off the counter and into the trashcan. "Welcome to Starbucks. What can I get started for you today?" Puck said in a tone that clearly said, he was just doing his job. He smiled a little to himself when he saw Finn's smile falter slightly at his frosty welcome.

Kurt stepped up to the counter, "I would like a Tall, non fat Café Latte and Finn here will have a Grande Green Tea Frappachino and that's it." Kurt said smiling up at his friends love interest. "With an extra scoop of green tea please." Finn interjected as Puck was writing the order on the side of the cup. Puck smirked to himself when Finn interjected his modification 'Guess you don't know much about your little boyfriend do you? Puck: 1 Short extremely gay boy: 0' Puck thought with a small inward cheer. "Yeah, no problem," Puck rambled off. "Thank You….Puck?" Kurt said trying to figure out what the barista's defiled nametag read as it had a large NOAH crossed out by a sharpie with the word Puck written on top of it. "No worries…that will be $9.47." Puck said making eye contact for the first time. Frowning, Finn handed over exact change and ignored the look Kurt was giving him and stared back at Puck. "Hey are you alright?" Finn asked quietly.

"Who? Me?" Puck asked confused

"Yeah" Finn replied concerned. "You're usually more upbeat."

"No, I'm fine. Perfect actually." Puck replied nonchalantly, ignoring the scoff coming from Rachel.

"Oh, well…good…uh…thanks for the coffee." Finn said in a confused manner with the cute little furrow of his forehead. He frowned slightly and reached out for the drinks and turned to Kurt. "Come on" he said and made his way over to a table by the window and sat down. Kurt had maybe been in his seat for fifteen seconds before blurting out, "_That_ is the guy you like?" he asked with his eyebrow raised.

"He's usually, a lot more happy? Flirty? I don't know…Mercedes said that she thinks he is interested."

"Well judging that exchange, things have changed." Kurt responded before taking a long sip from his latte. "So is this a normal outing for you?"

Finn chuckled, he was wondering what was bothering Puck, but as he didn't really know the guy, he couldn't really do anything. "Yeah, I usually come to this Starbucks, the drinks are always made right, Mercedes works here, and it's in a convenient part of town." Finn shrugged. "…and it has nothing to do with the boy standing behind the counter?" Kurt said smirking. "Hey! When you get accustomed to living here you will find your own spots you like to go to." Finn replied. "You didn't answer my question." Kurt pointed out. Finn shrugged before he turned the conversation toward upcoming auditions, occasionally glancing up at the counter to look at Puck.

Rachel walked over to Puck and smacked him hard on the arm. "Noah, if you keep acting like a spoiled brat that never gets his way, then _no one _will want to date you. End of story."

He rolled his eyes at her and bit back, "He's obviously already with someone, so what is the point of even trying."

"You know Mercedes said that he wasn't seeing anybody, so -"

"Well obviously Rachel, he is, look at the way they are interacting, obviously there is more to it than that." Puck snapped leaning on the counter looking at Finn.

"Well get over it then Noah, and don't take it out on me, I'm here to help you." She snapped right back and went into the back.

Puck ignored the sound of the swinging doors flapping, and started to sing along to the song that was playing on the radio over the Starbucks speaker system, glancing occasionally at Finn and Kurt talking. Finn's interest was piqued when he heard someone singing, glancing over to see Puck singing softly under his breath, he just couldn't look away, he was slightly memorized by his voice. He finished up his drink quickly as there were only them and an older couple sitting across the room playing checkers, he walked up to Puck, cleared his throat and shook his cup a little. "Hey do you think I can get another one?" Finn smiled at him.

Puck, his mind still wandering, still in tune with the song walked over and started to make his drink and just said, "Sure, Grande Green Tea Frappachino with an extra scoop of green tea powder and just a little bit of whipped cream, even though you really want extra, right?"

Finn's eyes widened slightly, but he leant up against the counter and watched Puck make his drink. "Should I be worried by the fact that I come here so often that you can rattle off my entire order by heart or flattered?"

"Take it how you want to." Puck smiled and handed him the finished drink after adding the extra whipped cream. Grinning at the extra whipped cream he handed over the money, brushing Puck's fingers slightly. "Keep the change." He smirked as he turned to leave, but Puck grabbed his hand and put the cash back in it and closed his fingers around it with his palm. "Don't worry about it, it's on me…just don't tell your boyfriend over there I don't wanna cause you guys any drama…well...much" he winked.

Finn grinned at Puck's grasp before frowning and looking over at Kurt. "Boyfriend? Who him? He's…not my boyfriend, just a friend from back home who just moved here. I don't have a boyfriend." He said looking back a Puck and taking a sip of his drink. "This is so good."

Puck smiled over at Finn, "Good, I'm glad." He smiled and ignored Mercedes as she commented on the situation with "I told you dumbass!" "Well, then I owe you an apology for being a dick when you came in earlier, I might have been, could have been a little bit jealous."

Finn blushed slightly as he learned that the cute barista was jealous of Kurt, chuckling softly he spoke up, "Nah, It's alright. Most people make that mistake. We grew up together and so are just really close." Moving back over to the counter he leaned his hip against it, taking another sip of his drink, "So....you were jealous?" he smirked

"I said I might have been." He smiled shyly, "and that's cool about growing up together I mean, me and Rachel here did the same thing, she's the tiny brunette that never shuts up around here..." He laughed, but sent an appreciative smile over to her as she took another customers order and proceeded to make the drinks to give Puck time to actually have a small conversation with Finn. Chuckling he thought fondly on the as she worked on her order. "Yeah, she's a bit of a chatterbox. Her and Kurt would probably get along well, I can't get him to shut up half the time." Puck laughed at this statement. "I know exactly what you are talking about! That is probably a disaster waiting to happen! But I'm sure it would entertaining, especially if she has had a few drinks in her" He laughed even as he received a swift kick from her, "just like I'm assuming tonight will be when we head to see a show that she is bitter about...meaning the show that someone else got the part she was auditioning for. I'm sure it will make Hairspray a bearable show at least." He chuckled at her.

Finn smiled and laughed "Well, it's a good thing that she didn't get it, because its closing….finally. I mean I love the show, but it's not a very deep show." Puck looked at him with a strange look.

"That is exactly what _I_ think!" then laughed loudly.

By this time Kurt had made his way over to the counter and made his presence known, "Hey, I am actually, for once, really sorry to break up this little pow wow, but if we don't leave soon Finn, we won't make it to the-" "You are absolutely right Kurt we do need to head out." Finn cut across Kurt. "Well, Puck it was nice to finally have a conversation with you after all this time. I will see you soon!" he said as he waved shyly to Puck.

"Catch you later then Finn, Kurt." Puck replied with a laugh and wave, before getting back to work, promptly ignoring the looks of 'I told you so' on Mercedes and Rachel's faces.

Once they were outside Kurt rounded on Finn. "Is there a reason you cut me off mid sentence, I'm not going to try and steal him, it's obvious that he likes _you_!"

"What makes you say that?"

"Please, he had lovesick puppy written all over his chiseled face. Now answer my question."

"He's going to see Hairspray tonight…and he is not a huge fan of the show." Finn smiled.

"Well then that is perfect…oh! Oh! FINN that is so good! I can't believe my little Finny is growing to be as devious as me!" Kurt squealed, and then stopped suddenly. "What the hell is written on your cup?"

Finn looked confused until his eyes landed on the neat scrawl on his cup which read Puck and then a ten digit phone number under it. Finn grabbed his phone out of his pocket like lightning and stored it into his phone, then slid it back in with a smile so bright that it could rival Times Square.

Well there you have it? What did you think? Please review, it really makes writing that much more worthwhile.

Review Please!


	2. Chapter 2

Puck was sitting on Rachel's bed, like he had been for the past 25 minutes. He groaned loudly and let himself fall back onto the pillows. "Rachel!" he whined. "Why does it always take you _forever_ to get ready! You look beautiful, the way you were when I arrived."

"Noah, I appreciate the compliments, I really do, but you never know who might be there waiting to sweep me off my feet and live happily ever after, or even better, a director who will see my true star potential!" Rachel berated him through the mirror as she applied more eyeliner. "Besides _you_ weren't complaining when I was touching up your features, now were you?"

Puck rolled his eyes and groaned some more. "We're going to miss the show, if you take much longer!"

"Fine _Puck_! I'm ready let's go." She stormed out of her bathroom.

Puck jumped up off the bed and grabbed her arm before she could get to far away. "You look great Rach, every guy there tonight, will be floored." He smiled at her.

Rachel smiled up at him. "Thank you Noah, that was really sweet of you."

Puck smirked "I know," before sauntering out of the door before her.

Rachel growled, "and then you ruin it, _ass_." She said as she followed him out of the door.

"You love me Rachel, isn't that why you had that huge, almost obsessive crush on me in high school?" Puck teased her as he opened the door for her.

Rachel smirked inwardly when she stood on his foot, adding a little extra pressure on the heel. "That was before I found out you only played football to drool over the team, oh I have also been meaning to ask you, Is the reason that you played _wide receiver_ have anything to do with that fact that you you're a _catcher_?"

Puck let out a muffled cry when his foot was crushed before he moved on the next shock of Rachel's words. "_Would you kindly_ stop making innuendo's of my sexual preference…and it's just a coincidence if you must know." He grumbled as he caught up with her, ignoring the throbbing in his left foot. Rachel just smiled inwardly, it wasn't very often, she could one up her best friend, and oh, did it feel good.

Puck rolled his eyes and threw his arm over her shoulder before walking the relatively short distance to the theatre.

Finn had been nervous all day; he couldn't really focus on anything. He had said good bye to Kurt shortly after they had left the coffee shop. He arrived at the theatre just over forty-five minutes early, but the butterflies in his stomach hadn't gone away even during warm ups. Finally as he was sitting down in front of the mirror to apply his stage make up, he finally calmed himself down. It had been a long time since he'd been this nervous for a show, but knowing that Puck, his newest crush, was sitting out there in the audience waiting for the show to open just made the butterflies start up all over again. Taking one last breath he prepped himself for one last moment before walking out on stage and starting the show with his first big dance routine.

Puck was sitting next to Rachel as she was constantly muttering about all of the things she would have done differently. He just smiled at her and put his hand on her knee, to get her to quiet down, before the woman in front of her, got annoyed even more and turned around to yell at her. He focused his attention on the stage and ignored the teenage girls sitting next to him singing along under their breath, come on like he couldn't hear them, damn kids! Puck like watching the big group numbers more than anything, since dancing was one of his biggest passions, so when the cast all came out on stage for Good Morning Baltimore, he watched how they all interacted with each other, and tried to catch anyone who was out of step. It was at times like this that he hated being a choreographer, as every mistake made his blood boil. His eyes landed on a certain familiar face almost at the same time that Rachel let out a small gasp, they looked at each other and both mouthed. "No Way!"

Finn was singing along to the song, keeping one eye on what was happening on stage and the other on the audience, trying to find a familiar face. Smirking slightly when he caught Puck's eye, watching him intently.

Puck watched Finn, uh, the show until intermission and found that he was in quite a good mood. Rachel stood up and stretched. "Well, this is a surprise isn't it, who knew my little Noah, would fall for a man on Broadway?" she smiled smugly.

"I haven't fallen…" Puck said in retort.

"Noah, you frowned every time he went off stage, and sat up, or leaned forward whenever he came on…" Rachel pointed out.

"Did not"

"You did too."

"No, I didn't."

"I'm not doing this with you Noah, now, I'd like a glass of wine please, white." She said as she smiled sweetly.

Puck rolled his eyes and got up. "Fine, but you're standing in line with me." He said as he grabbed her hand and went out into the lobby. As they stood in the line that never seemed to move, a big bounce built man walked up to Puck. "You Puck?" the big man asked in a deep voice.

Rachel stepped closer to him out of habit and laced her arm through his as he responded with a "Yeah."

The bouncer held out an envelope for Puck to take, which he did, and then the big man went back into the theatre. Rachel looked at him expectantly. "Well…"

Puck rolled his eyes and opened the envelope and pulled out a single sheet of paper, unfolded it and began to read, as Rachel did the same.

_Come backstage after the show_

_Gus, the guy who gave you this will be waiting for you at the stage door._

_- Finn_

Puck smiled at the letter and ignored Rachel's gushing on how romantic it was, and how it's a modern day Shakespeare play, and how jealous she was. He tucked the letter in his jacket pocket, purchased Rachel her glass of wine and one for himself, and since, he didn't know Finn was in the show, bought a pack of plain M&Ms to give to him. It wasn't much, but it was something.

When the show finished he came back on with the rest of the cast, sending one last smirk to Puck in the audience before heading backstage, hoping that Puck got his note telling him to meet him backstage.

The second act seemed to take decades, but as soon as the cast did their final bows, Rachel was pushing Puck towards the same guy, Gus, who had given Puck the note from Finn at Intermission, and told him to make her dream come true. Puck rolled his eyes but followed the burly man backstage to a dressing room, who proceeded to leave him at the door. Cast members walked past him not giving him a second look. Puck went into the dressing room shyly, "Well if I had known, I would have brought a coffee with me, just as a thanks!"

Looking up from where he was removing his makeup in the mirror he grinned brightly at Puck, slightly relieved that Puck had actually come."'You came. Nah, I'm always too pumped up on adrenaline after shows anyways, if you gave me coffee as well I'd probably bounce off the walls." Moving over he pulled Puck further into the dressing room, sitting him down in one of chairs before going back to taking off his makeup. 'Did you enjoy the show?'

"Of course I came, Rachel would probably tell you that she dragged me back here, but she always makes things bigger than they really are." He laughed as he was sat down in the chair. "The show? Well I think that some parts kept my attention more than others, but overall I am very glad I came tonight. Who knew that I was serving a celebrity for the past few months." Puck chuckled.

Chuckling slightly he looked at Puck through the mirror, 'Celebrity? I wouldn't go that far. Which were your favorites?' Finishing up taking off his makeup he turned and leaned his hip against the counter, crossing his arms over his chest.

Puck laughed and crossed his legs moving down into the chair. "Now if I told you all that, then, well how about, I didn't like the screechy voice of the lead....at all" Puck smirked avoiding the direct question and ignored the blush that was slowly creeping to his cheeks

Finn winced slightly as he remembered just how screechy Tina's voice had been tonight. She was supposed to have quit smoking months ago but Finn had caught her a few times out back of the theatre with a light. 'Yeah, she's been a bit...off lately, but I hope that didn't ruin the rest of the show for you?' He stared at Puck worriedly, still nervous about him being there.

Puck laughed. "The rest of the show was great, especially the parts where you were on stage, you have really great stage presence." Puck smiled over at him. "Here, I got you something" He remembered and stood up and pulled out a pack of M&Ms that he bought from the concession stand for Finn. "For a great job tonight, and well I didn't know, and I didn't know if you liked flowers of whatever, so here." he said as he walked over to Finn and handed them to him.

Smiling happily he took the bag of M&M's from Puck, brushing his fingers slightly against the back of his hand. 'Thanks, for everything. And it's a good thing you didn't bring me flowers, I've got the worst allergies.' Grinning self-deprecatingly he turned to put the bag on the counter. 'Hey, would you want to go get something to eat with me after this?' Finn avoiding looking at Puck, hoping deep down that Mercedes' information had been right and he wasn't about to make a huge fool out of himself.

Puck smiled to himself. "Well then I am really glad that I didn't quickly run and buy flowers then," and then he laughed. He watched silently, as chills rand up his spine from the brief touch on his hand. He kept his focus as Finn put his so called present into his bag. "I'd love to, I mean if a celebrity such as yourself can be seen with a struggling actor like myself." he teased.

Finn grinned widely before turning away, so Puck wouldn't see how excited he was. 'Cool, if you give me a few minutes I'll get changed out of my costume and we can head out. Is your friend Rachel still out there?

Finn was so cute, and he was going to get a chance to see him undress? Maybe? Maybe that was too fast... DAMN IT! He had totally forgotten about Rachel. He pulled out his phone and texted her.

_He just invited me to grab some dinner with him! Give me a minute and I'll walk you home, be out in a second._

"Yeah she's out there, probably cursing out the girl that 'stole' her part." he laughed. His phone vibrated with a text back from Rachel

"_I'm a big girl Noah, have fun and come over after and tell me all about it. Get him Tiger!"_

Moving to the screen at the back of the room he started to take his shirt off, his voice muffled by the fabric. "Oh yeah? What part did she try out for?" Throwing the shirt over the screen he quickly finished changing before coming out to see Puck looking at his phone. "That her?"

Puck didn't think he would ever hate a screen, but he had been proven wrong. He shrugged even though Finn couldn't see him. "Just a chorus role this time, umm Debra Brenda or something, I can never keep up with all of her auditions." He sent a text quickly back to Rachel

_"You're the best, I'll be over whenever I'm done. You're the best_!"

He looked up when Finn came out from behind the screen. "Yeah, she said that she is going to head out and that you did a great job up their tonight" he was sure Rachel would want him to tell him so if she wasn't going to get to say it to himself "and yeah, you really were great up there." He smiled and looked up at him, Finn was tall, which was a definite plus in his book.

Finn gleed happily on the inside when he learned that Rachael wasn't going to be joining them. Turning, he gestured for Puck to go out before him. "Sounds good, but I'd like to meet her sometime to gossip about my cast members." Chuckling he led the way out of the theatre and headed to his favorite diner. "So what do you do, when you're not feeding my caffeine addiction?"

"Oh well she will probably blab you're ear off if you're not careful, but she'd love every second of it" Puck laughed before he continued on, "Well, when I am not burning myself on steamed milk and sleeping, I audition, take dance classes, voice lessons, like any other struggling actor in this city, I also write songs, and um, go out occasionally with friends. What about you Hotshot? What takes up all of your time?"

Finn chuckled at the description of Rachel, figuring that she would be pretty cool to hang with. "You audition? What've you tried out for?" Thinking about Puck's question he just shrugged his shoulders, "I do what most people do, not much; most of my time is taken up with school and shows, so I don't get to go out often. The party where I met Mercedes at was the first time in months that I had gone out."

"Oh god Mercedes is _always_ going out! That girl can party! I didn't realize this when she took me out for my 21st a few months ago, and I swear to you I was hung-over for a week!" he laughed. "I've auditioned for a lot of roles, make it to some callbacks, but the really lanky blonde boys' with Daddy's checkbook seem to beat me out" He laughed.

Finn frowned slightly as he thought over Puck's words "I know what you mean, I don't know how many times I've had to fight them for parts. It helps if you've got a few friends inside, and to find the directors who aren't total assholes."

"Well I guess I should start rubbing elbows now then, huh" Puck teased as he bumped his elbow with Finn's "So where are we headed to?"

Finn chuckled at Puck's joke, rolling his eyes slightly as they reached the diner. Opening the door for him he spoke up with "This is where me and some of my cast mates go every once in a while. They have the _best_ burgers!"

He thanked Finn for holding the door and walked into the hot and crowded diner and inhaled the delicious smell "It smells so good in here; I'm always down for a good burger!"

Finn just grinned at one of the cooks behind the counter; they were so used to seeing him there that they knew his order by heart. He signaled for him to double the order, figuring Puck would probably like what he got, or at least he hoped he would. Sliding into a booth he smiled at Puck " best around, by the hand of god," Finn rattled off raising one of his hands and smirked at Puck from across the booth.

Puck smirked back at Finn's actions before beginning to tease him, "So, it seems to me like you go to the same places day in and day out as everyone seems to know your orders by heart…." He smirked and raised an eyebrow.

Finn blushed slightly at Pucks words and ran a hand through his hair, grimacing slightly at the feeling of product in his hair, "Heh, yeah…it's just easier to go to the same places, you know, don't have to learn new menus all the time."

"But then how do you experience new flavors! New people?" Puck laughed, not believing Finn was serious.

Finn chuckled, "I don't have time to do all of that!"

"Next time, I'm taking you to one of my favorite places, and I can guarantee you that there will probably be a ton of things there that you will love, it has stuff for everybody" Puck announced, his mouth watering slightly at the thought.

Grinning happily he looked up at Puck through his lashes "Next time? Well, I'll be looking forward to that"

"So will I" Puck smiled looking down into his lap. "So what exactly did you order for me handsome?" Puck spilled before he could stop himself. He visually paled and scolded himself mentally 'oh crap…oh crap! That was soooo not supposed to come out'

Finn's eyes widened at Puck's little slip up, before he grinned happily. Apparently Mercedes had been right. "Trust me…you'll like it…cutie" he added on for good measure with a smirk in Pucks direction.

Puck's cheeks took on a pink tinge at Finn's comment back to him. He pondered momentarily on where he and Finn stood and all signs were pointing to the same level. "I'll take your word for it, even though it seems a little sketch that it is all a big secret. I'll warn you now Hudson," Thank God he looked up Finn's last name in the playbill, "I'm not afraid to mess with your Venti Extra Hot, Double Whip, Non Fat White Chocolate Mocha tomorrow morning." He spoke pointedly at Finn.

Finn's mouth dropped. "What? How? Why would you think I would order that?" he spoke, cleared floored.

Puck smirked, "Tomorrow's Friday…" he replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"That doesn't even make sense" Finn laughed loudly.

Puck just raised an eyebrow in return that clearly read: "you know that was what you were going to order."

His response to the mohawked man, was an eye roll "Do you make it a habit of memorizing all your customer's orders?"

Puck had decided that he liked it when Finn blushed, so he responded to him with a cool, "Just the _one_ that caught my eye."

Like clockwork Finn blushed and looked away just in time to see Brittany coming towards their table with their food and milkshakes "Get ready for this!"

With that statement Puck looked up just as his monstrosity of a burger was placed down in front of him with what seemed like every topping in the restaurant piled on top. He added some ketchup, and then listened, not stared at Finn' features as he wasn't looking, not at all, just listened.

Finn chatted lightly with Brittany for a minute or two, before turning his attention back to Puck, who seemed like he had been staring at him, and inwardly cheered. "Dig in, trust me it's good."

Puck looked at the burger, then at Finn, then back at the burger, before cutting it in half and picking it up and taking a large bite. Flavor exploded in Puck's mouth, flavors that you wouldn't think went well together just worked on this burger. He closed his eyes and enjoyed every second before he swallowed and smiled, "Now, _that _is a burger, it's delicious!" he smiled at Finn, before frowning a little, "but it means I'll have to spend a few more hours at Broadway Dance Center tomorrow just to work all of this off" he said before he shrugged and took another bite.

Through a mouthful of burger Finn spoke with a muffle "Told you!" before swallowing and taking another bite. "_Now_ tell me if I have to go other places and experience new flavors and people" he spoke using air quotations at the end smirking over at Puck.

"You haven't even lived until you've had Alpha Epsilon's gyros, so you still do. Mama Ari knows how to cook!" he smiled.

"Mama Ari?" Finn questioned.

"Mama Arianti, she basically adopted me and became my New York mother when I first moved here since I used to go there every day sometimes twice a day for the first 3 months of living here." He smiled fondly at the mention of her. She was more of a mother than his own was anyway. He couldn't even remember the last time he spoke to her.

"I know Alpha Epsilon, I happened upon it one time when I was wandering around the city. Fantastic food, but I've actually never made it back over there again." Finn said thoughtfully.

"Well Mama Ari will be so happy when I bring you back there, she's always bugging me about not bringing-" he cut his sentence off before putting his burger down and throwing his hands up in the air and putting on a thick Greek accent "Noah! You need to bring nice young mans round here Noah! Make your mama proud!" he chuckled fondly at the memory.

Finn blushed again at Puck, or was it Noah's words before looking down and saying softly, "I'd like that…just means I'll have to bring you around to the rest of my haunts" he looked up winking at Puck.

He grinned at Finn's choice of words before responding with a similar, "I'd like that," before he decided to tease him a little bit, "but…your haunts? That sounds sort of scary, but I suppose I'll go, as long as you hold my hand." He winked.

Finn smirked and said "You can count on it." Looking at the mostly devoured burger, "So you really like it then huh?"

"Yeah, this is of the best burgers I have ever eaten." Puck smiled before finishing it up, and leaning back. Finn chuckled and continued eating. "So you must know a lot of people then if you go to the same places all the time."

"It pays to know people, then sometimes dinner can be free!" Finn chuckled.

"Says the one on Broadway…" Puck raised an eyebrow.

"You'll get there someday, you sounded pretty amazing at Starbucks this morning." Finn pointed out.

Puck smiled at the compliment, seriously his face muscles were getting a workout today with all of the smiles, a weird feeling, since he was usually passive about a lot of things. "Uh, thanks, i didn't know i was loud enough to be heard..."

'Yeah...it's what makes not being able to eat some days just to be able to be on stage for a few chance minutes...' Finn went quiet for a few moments thinking before returning his attention to Puck, smiling slightly. 'You were really good. I'm surprised you haven't gotten a part yet'

Puck flashed a big cheesy smile, "I'm just to good for them to handle, besides its just like you said, in this industry, it's all about who you know, and I, unfortunately don't know anyone yet...."

Finn snorted softly, 'Yeah, I bet you are.' Grinning he finished off his burger in one big bite, muttering around it 'well now you know me, not that that's saying much but it's something at least'

Puck smiled at Finns words, "I appreciate it, but..." he paused debating on whether or not he should speak his mind so soon, hey it worked earlier why not now. "i didn't and don't want to get to know you because you're on Broadway" he smiled and prayed Mercedes hadn't blurted his gigantic crush for weeks to Finn

Finn looked down at the table before raising his eyes to stare back at Puck from across the booth, 'I was hoping you'd say something like that.' Losing his nerve he looked away, rubbing the back of his head as he muttered out, 'Mercedes said something about you liking me, I was just too shy to say anything about it until now...'

Puck laughed before sputtering out "That Bitch! I knew she wouldn't keep her mouth shut!" he said and he put his head in his hands and onto the table. "Oh god, how much did she tell you?"

Finn let out a laugh at Puck's outburst before reaching out and placing a hand on his shoulder. 'Not much, just that there was this cute guy that she worked with named Puck that seemed to have a thing for one of his customers' Finn winked slightly at Puck, trying to let him know that it was alright and that Finn felt the same way

"This is so embarrassing!" Puck mumbled into his sleeve, before looking up and placing his hand on Finns "And for the record, it is for only one customer, or guest, as I should say" he said ignoring the tingling on his shoulder

Finn turned his hand on Puck's shoulder and laced their fingers together, placing their clasped hands on the table between them. Taking a deep breath he sighed out, "Well, that's good. I was hoping it was only one." Chancing a glance at Puck's face he squeezed the his hand

Puck looked down at the clasped hands and smiled at the small squeeze. "What make you think that the one is you?" he smirked squeezing back to let him know he was only teasing

Finn just rolled his eyes at Puck chuckling slightly. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe the fact that you memorized every single drink I get and exactly how I like it was a little bit of a clue." Yeah, Finn had seen the green tea Puck had tossed into the trash when he had dropped by earlier. It was only now that he realized that it had been for him, making his heart ease up a little on the whole 'freaking out' thing.

Puck looked away and mumbled. I have no idea what you're talking about.

Finn just grinned muttering softly, 'sure sure, whatever you say...Noah'

"Wait huh? How did you...." Puck knew that he had never been called Noah in front of Finn

Finn just grinned secretively, "I have my ways." Puck didn't have to know that that 'way' was a very happily drunk Mercedes who didn't know how to stop talking when she got a few drinks in her.

Puck groaned "Of course you do, well I don't think it's fair that you know stuff about me, when I don't know anything about you..."

Finn chuckled 'Well...what do you want to know? I'm guessing you learned my last name from the playbill, but what else?'

I want to know you. What you like, don't like, what makes you angry what you look for in someone...." Puck trailed off

He ignored the first three questions as Puck would eventually find out for himself. "Well I guess I like mohawks, singing, dancing, and the theatre" he grinned at Puck. "What about you?"

Puck laughed and almost spit out his milkshake all over Finn, luckily he caught most of it. "I think I would have to agree with you."

"I think that quite possibly could have been one of the cutest and most disgusting things I have ever seen" he laughed as he wiped some of the milkshake away. Well at least we are on the same page," he smiled as he looked up which faded into a look of confusion when he saw Puck's face.

Puck's face had paled at Finn's first comment. 'Damn it!' He thought, 'I have just made a complete ass out of myself.' He looked up at the boy across from him, "uhh, sorry Finn, I didn't mean to, ya know…" he said gesturing at the mess that used to be on the table.

Finn waved him off. "It's alright! One time I was on stage drinking in the middle of a performance when one of the other cast members came by and poked me in the stomach. I ended up spewing my drink onto the lead actress, who in turn screwed up her monologue and didn't speak to me for a week." Finn laughed at himself remembering just how pissed she had been. He hoped his story would put Puck at ease, Puck's little mishap was nothing compared to what he and his cast mates got up to.

Puck looked up at Finn with a horror struck face the entire time he was telling the story. When he had finished, he let out a breath that he hadn't realized he was holding. "Oh My God! If I had _ever_ done that to Rachel, we would no longer be friends!" Puck laughed and hooked his foot around the back of Finn's then said "Thanks for inviting me tonight. I'm having a really good time." He smiled a shy smile up at him.

Finn blushed as Puck wound their feet together, unable to believe how well his plan had worked out. Here was his biggest crush in forever and he hadn't run away with the first chance that he got. "Yeah, me too. I'm glad I got over my nerves enough to ask you to come with me." Finn wondered when they would be able to see each other again. The show was closing next week and he didn't know how often he would be able to go to Starbucks to see Puck, as he didn't exactly live close to the Time's Square one, that he visits frequently.

"One of us had too…" Puck blushed, before changing the subject. "So…besides the ruggedly handsome barista, what makes you come into our Starbucks, I mean, I know there are a couple that you would have to pass on your way from the theatre, and they are on our same block." Puck questioned.

"Honestly…You. You were the only reason I kept coming back. I'm actually not a huge fan of Starbucks. There is this local place near my apartment that I found when I first moved here that makes even better coffee." He winced slightly as he realized that Puck was the one that usually made his drinks. He really hoped he didn't piss Puck off with his words.

Puck raised his right eyebrow and leaned forward on the table. "Well as flattered as I am, I can and _will_ guarantee you that you have not even tasted coffee until you've had one of my originals that don't follow the Starbucks drink guide…" Puck always loved a challenge.

"Ah, so you have a 'originals'? I can't wait to try them. What's your favorite?" Finn sat back in the booth, crossing his arms over his chest. If Puck wanted a challenge he could give him one.

Puck eyed Finn up and down appreciating the view, but then he regained focus and shrugged. "Judging on the drinks that you always order, it would be wrong for me to let it slip, as my favorite, will be what I will be making you tomorrow, and well since you seem to know more about me than you let on, you will have to wait in suspense." Puck smirked and finished his milkshake.

Finn just smirked, chuckling under his breath as he watched Puck finish his milkshake. "Is that a promise, because I can't wait to try it out?"

"You bet your ass it is!" Puck laughed, he was always so damn competitive, but Finn looked like he could handle it. "It will probably have you craving it in the middle of the night, when there is nothing. you. can. do. about. it." he smirked

"Well, who will I have to go for to fix my...craving?" Finn arched an eyebrow at Puck, waiting to see how he would react to Finn's flirting. He wasn't usually this forward, but there was just something about Puck that brought out his flirty side.

Puck smirked. It was official, he was falling for Finn. Anyone that can give Puck whit right back made an impression on Puck, which even though Finn already had, which caused him to smile widely. "There is only one who can satisfy that particular urge Finn." he smirked over at him taking a french fry off of Finn's plate, disregarding the ones still left on his own plate.

Grinning Finn just blushed, he didn't want to move to fast, but there was just something about him. "Is there something wrong with your dinner?" he asked looking concerned.

"Nope, yours just taste better." Puck smiled and took another. "So I was thinking…that even though it might be a little fast" he started while rubbing the back of Finn's legs with his foot. "but,wouldyoumaybewanttobemyboyfriendimeanitsokifyoudontbutilikeyouandikindofwanttobecauseimeanyourreallycuteandyeahilikeyou." He said in a rush.

He sat there dumbfounded as he tried to figure out what Puck had said, before grinning brightly. "I'd love to!" he said loudly. Embarrassed at his outburst, Finn blushed yet again slightly and played with his napkin. It was just a shame that the timing was all wrong, with him closing the show taking up the majority of the next two weeks it was going to be very hard to find a good chunk of time to spend with him. He would just have to send Kurt to check up on the, no, on _his_ cute barista.

Puck looked up brightly with a surprised "Really? Awesome!" he said after breathing out a sigh of relief. He watched Finn check his watch and his face turn pale. "Hey, everything ok?" he asked concerned.

"Huh, Yeah, well, No, I was supposed to be home half an hour ago, because my roommate has lost her key and has no way to get inside. I'm so sorry!" he said with panicked eyes.

Puck waved him off. "Hey! It's cool, I understand completely!" he smiled up at him trying to ease some tension from Finn.

Finn thanked him and stood up from the booth, leaning over to place a kiss on Puck's lips, "See ya later Noah." He smiled at him before walking out of the diner and ran down the steps of the subway station right next door.

Puck grinned up at him, still slightly stunned at how fast and just how in general the night had gone. "Bye Finn." He smiled after him, watching his descend the steps of the subway station. Puck stood up and put on his jacket and headed out into the chilly night air. He turned the corner to head to the right station for the correct line to take him over to Rachel's when he felt his phone vibrate. He flipped it open and looked puzzled at the number on the screen. He opened it anyway and it read: "_Had a great time tonight…boyfriend =) - Finn_"Puck smiled at the message and stored the number into his phone, before responding with: "_Same here hot stuff – said boyfriend._" He smiled and started his way over to Rachel's where she would no doubt want to drill him about every detail.


End file.
